Suppose $z$ is a complex number such that $z^2 = 24-32i$.  Find $|z|$.
Answer: Since $z^2 = 24-32i$, we must have $|z^2| = |24-32i| = |8(3-4i)| = 8|3-4i| = 8(5) = 40$.  We also have $|z|^2 = |z|\cdot |z| = |(z)(z)| = |z^2|$, so $|z^2| = 40$ means that $|z|^2 = 40$, which gives us $|z| = \sqrt{40} = \boxed{2\sqrt{10}}$.